


You Cut Her Hair

by Krematoryum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ve Hermione, uzun zaman sonra bir alışveriş merkezinde karşılaşırlar</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cut Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> You Cut her Hair adlı şarkısından uzun zamandır bunu görüyordum. Ama sakız gibi açmadan aklımdakileri nasıl gösterebilirdim?  
> Sonunda boşkupa için yazmıştım,alışveriş turundandı..Hızlı yazdığım için kopukluklar olabilir. İyi okumalar

 

 **Soundtrack: Tom McRae- You Cut Her Hair  
** “Bakar mısınız, burada koyu lacivert bir trençkot vardı, satıldı mı?”

Görevli kız saçını kulağının arkasına atarken kabinleri gösterdi. “Az önce bir beyefendi onları denemek için girdi bayan.”   
Hermione, onun tek trençkot olduğunu öğrenirken Harry’e almak için hevesinin böyle kırılmasına kızarken konuştu:  
“Ama onu ayırmanızı söylemiştim.”  
“Israr edince denemesine izin vermek zorunda kaldık. Daha önceden almak istediğini söylüyordu-“  
  
Hermione, bunun hiç de adil olmadığını söyleyecekken gözü kabinden çıkana takıldığında sözcüklerini geri yuttu. Git gide boşalan gözlerle sarışına bakarken, lacivert trençkotu onun giydiğini görmedi.  
  
Sarışın da onu farketmişti. Kabinin kapısında durmuş, dudakları hafifçe aralanmış ve onu görmek hiç hazırlanmadığı bir şeymiş gibi yüzüne şaşkınlık yapışmıştı.  
  
_‘Ahmak.’_ dedi hermione içinden ikisine de.  _‘Elbette birbirimizi görecektik.”_  
  
“İşte beyefendi de geldi.”dedi görevli kız ikisinin sessiz bakışmasını bölerek. “Konuyu direk onunla konuşabilirsiniz.”  
Draco toparlanarak “Ne konusu?”diye soracak oldu ama Hermione konuştu:  
“O lacivert trençkotu daha önceden ayırtmıştım, satın almanın benim hakkım olduğunu düşünüyorum _Bay Malfoy_.”  
  
_‘Bay Malfoy’_  adını genç kadının ağzından böyle duyduğunda irkilse yüzünü kotrol altına alırken başını salladı.   
  
Hermione bu kadar kolay olmasına şaşırırken Draco, paltoyu sakince çıkardı ve Hermione’ye yaklaşarak kıyafeti ona uzattı. Hermione alışkın olduğu kokusunu neredeyse duyarken nefesini tuttu.  Şimdiye kadar iyi gitmişti, eski yakınlıklarının aralarına yeniden girmesine izin veremezdi. Aralarında artık bir resmiyet duvarı vardı, Hermione hislerini kontrol edemese de yüzünü kontrol edebilmeliydi. Ama genç lacivert kumaşı alırken Draco’nun dalgınca söylediği söz tüm duvarlarını yıktı.  
  
“Saçını kesmişsin..”  
Hermione kalbi kırılarak mavi gözlere baktı. Draco da hatasını farketmişti ama artık çok geçti. Yumuşak bir sesle devam etti.   
“Çok güzeldiler. O hale getirmen yıllarını almıştı.”   
Hermione titrek bir nefes aldı. “O yüzden kestim.” Draco’nun da maskesinde yarıklar açılırken Hermione gözleri dolu, konuştu. “Çünkü onları  _o kadar güzel yapabilmek yıllarımı almıştı.”_  
  
İkisi için sözler kalp kırıklıklarından ibaret olurken sessizce birbirlerine baktılar. Sonra Hermione, bakışlarını Draco’nun sol elindeki alyansa indirdi.   
  
“Draco?”

Kısa kahverengi saçları olan kadın, sesle başını kaldırarak onlara bakan kişiyi gördü. Parmağında Draco’nun alyansının eşi vardı.   
  
Draco, arkalarındaki kadına bir an bakıp, sonra çaresiz bakışlarını  hâla sevdiği kadına çevirdiğinde Hermione “Git.”dedi. “Astoria bekliyor.”  
  
Sarışın adamın dudakları aralandı, ama kelimeler dökülmedi. Hermione kendi gözlerinin de onun gözleri gibi her şeyi konuştuğunu görüyor, fısıldadı. “Git, Draco.”  
  
Draco, lisedeki efsane olmuş iki sevgiliyi tamamen bitirip, yavaşça sırtını dönüp gelecekteki karısına yürürken Hermione babasına asla karşı gelememiş olan sevdiği adamın gidişini izledi.  
  
  
  


Bölüm Sonu Notları:

 **So live**  
Live long  
See her face  
In everyone  
And turn  
Turn the page  
Start again  
Change your name  
  
But I will find you still   
Move in for the kill  
You cut her hair  
You cut her hair  
You cut her hair..


End file.
